neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dogs of War (Warhammer)
In the fictional Warhammer Fantasy setting and Warhammer Fantasy Battle tabletop wargame, Dogs of War is a collective term for various mercenary groups. Many of the regiments hail from Tilea, geographically analogous to Italy in the Warhammer world. Usage "Dog of War" can be played as an army on its own, or as troops in other armies with restrictions on some units. The Bretonnian army does not use mercenaries because they see this as dishonourable, although they can include the famous pairing of Gotrek and Felix and units in the Albion ruleset. The Dogs of War The Dogs of War armies must include both a general and Paymaster (functions in a similar manner to other armies battle standard). They can also take wizards. Units in a Dogs of War army can include; * Paymaster Bodyguards, * Pikemen, * Crossbowmen, * Duellists(swordsmen), * Pirates with a brace of pistols * Heavy cavalry, * Light cavalry, * Ogres, * Dwarfs, * Norse Marauders, * Gnoblar Manbiters * Halflings, * Horse drawn Cannon, * Halfling Hot Pots (Stone thrower), * Giants, The Regiments of Renown The "Dogs of War" heading includes the Regiments of Renown. The name "Regiments of Renown" was used prior to the introduction of the Dogs of War concept for certain units led by a particular hero and they were given rules in White Dwarf and sold as boxed sets. Again. there are limitations on use, for instance regiments such as Bugman's Dwarf Rangers or "Prince Ulther's Dragon Company" (WFB 2nd ed) can only fight with groups from their own race. Al Muktar's Desert Dogs Al Muktars Desert Dogs are a mercenary unit originating in Araby. History Werner Glook was sent to an exclusive school in Marienburg as a young boy. Years later he travelled to the city of Lasheik in Araby. In the city he was accosted by a group of young vagabonds, but he ordered them in a commanding voice to stop. The boys fled, wondering how an Old Worlder could speak their language. Possibly he could be Al Muktar (Son of the Desert) whose return had been predicted. Werner knew nothing of this legend and was oblivious as his fame started to spread. After some time, he ventured into the surrounding desert to examine the various ruins. Three days later he was ambushed by a party of bandits led by Sheikh Ahmed Shufti. He fought against them, taking down a number of men before he was captured. He was tortured by Ahmed for three days, during which he gave no cry of pain. Throughout his torture he heard the bandits refer to 'Al Muktar'. Ibn, a blind boy who Werner had hired as a guide, talked to the Bandits about the things Werner had done in Lashiek. Some of the Bandits possessions began disappearing as well, a sure sign of The Curse of Al Muktar. On the third night Werner cried out "Al Muktarrr..." the Bandits, already spooked by Ibn's tales cried out to Werner "Al Muktar... Al Muktar... Please forgive us". Werner forgave them for his torture. Werner - now under the name of Al Muktar - became a desert warrior with the bandits. His bandits became feared all along the coast of Araby, their battle cry of "Al Muktar" sending Old Worlders and citizens of Araby fleeing. They became known as the Desert Dogs, with huge scimitars often heralding the downfall of a merchant or explorer. They became such a threat that the Sheikh of Lasheik had to hire them as mercenaries with large bribes. They first went to the lands of the Undead, then they went to the Badlands and the Border Princes. They soon became known throughout the world. The curse of Al Muktar has never truly been lifted from the bandits as small possessions of theirs still mysteriously disappear. *Al Muktar - formerly Werner Glook. *Sheikh Ahmed Shufti - Leader of the Bandits that originally captured Werner Glook. Never forgiven himself for his mistreatment of Al Muktar *Ibn - A blind boy hired by Werner Glook as a guide to the ruins. Now the standard bearer. Anacondas Amazons Anacondas Amazons are Amazons originating in the continent of Lustria. They are just as likely to kill their employers as to kill their enemies due to their constant worship of the Old Ones and their service to their tasks. Asarnil the Dragonlord Asarnil the Dragonlord is a High Elf character mounted on a Dragon. Expelled from Ulthuan for a crime that none dare utter, Asarnil comes down upon his enemies with fury unmatched by any of his kin. Beorg Bearstruck and the Bearmen of Urslo Beorg Bearstruck and the Bearmen of Urslo are a Norse mercenary unit. Only Beorg Bearstruck, the chieftain, turns fully into a werebear in battle, others have no or minor transformations. The normal troops wear light armour and wield shields and axes. Beorg is guarded by the Bear Fang talisman, which is the symbol of lordship amongst the tribe. The unit is also accompanied by Oerl the Young who has proven himself a worthy banner bearer and carries the Bear Banner. Birdmen of Catrazza The Birdmen of Catrazza are a Tilean mercenary unit. Using completely unique flying contraptions, the Birdmen of Catrazza offer a unique option to any general with the cash to hire them. Their name is a reference to the "Birdman of Alcatraz", Robert Franklin Stroud, while the unit concept pays homage to the birdlike flying machines designed by Leonardo da Vinci. Braganza's Besiegers A unit of crossbowmen but with better than average armour, making use of pavises. They specialise in siege warfare. Bronzino's Galloper Guns Bronzino's Galloper Guns are an artillery unit. As soon as the enemy catches up with them, they flee to a safe distance to start pounding them with cannon shot again. The Galloper guns are used extensively by many armies because it allows any army to take a cannon, a choice that is usually limited to the Dwarfs and the Empire. * Giants of Albion * Golgfag's Ogres Brunner Created by the author C.L. Werner, he is a bounty hunter of great skill and a cunning mind, he is a lethal killer who has survived battling a variety of foes. It is not just skill that enables Brunner to catch his quarry but the trove of powerful artifacts that he has collected and his incredible wealth of knowledge. Brunner has used his equipment and intelligence to survive battles with the undead, in dwarf tunnels overrun with goblins, and even a battle with a blood knight AND an ancient dragon (at the same time). Hints have been made that Brunner is actually a great nobleman who many have thought dead, but he is actually biding his time (and gaining resources) to reclaim his stolen lands and his revenge. There are no figures currently available for Brunner being sold. Gotrek and Felix Gotrek and Felix are a Dwarf "slayer" and his human poet companion. Johan and Wilhelm Johann is a brutal witch hunter who wields a magical stake, among other things, and is accompanied by Wilhelm, a slightly unhinged but devout Priest of Sigmar. Wilhelm has a staff topped with one of Sigmar's holy relics and carries the great book "Hammer of the Witches" (this is a reference to Sigmar Heldenhammer. In German, Heldenhammer means "Hammer of the heroes", close to Hexenhammer, "hammer of the witches". In turn, this is also a clear reference to the Malleus Maleficarum, a real book with a similar subject.). Leopold's Leopard Company Leopold's Leopard Company is a mercenary pikemen unit. They take their name from the leopard god which is the patron of the city of Luccini in Tilea. Leopold, the musician and standard bearer all wear full leopard skins while the rest of the regiment often have leopard-skin headresses. These men believe that they have to earn salvation in the eyes of the Leopard God, and to represent this in game they are Immune to Psychology. Pirazzo's Lost Legion Pirazzo's Lost Legion is a mixed unit. The remaining part of a failed Estalian expedition to Lustria. Their desire for gold doomed their voyage, returning at last as a mercenary company. This unit's first rank is filled with crossbows, while the rear is formed by pikemen. Tilean pikemen units *The Alcatani Fellowship - Rodrigo Delmonte went poor and became a mercenary along with his servants. Ricco's Republican Guard - A group of very well equipped heavy pikemen led by Roughneck Ricco. They are adorned with silk scarves and gold. Their name is a reference to Rico's Roughnecks from Robert A. Heinlein's Starship Troopers. Other Dogs of War * Long Drong Slayer's Pirates are Dwarf Slayers, unusually armed with pistols. * Lumpin Croop's Fighting Cocks are Halflings who act as poachers and scouts. * Marksmen of Miragliano are Tilean Crossbowmen. * Mengil Manhide's Manflayers are Dark Elves that skin their victims. * Oglah Khan's Wolfboyz are Hobgoblin Wolf Riders. * Ruglud's Armoured Orcs are Orc crossbowmen wearing heavy armour (This unit was updated in the 6th edition rules). * The Cursed Company are Undead * Tichi-Huchi's Raiders are Skink Horned One Riders. * Vespero's Vendetta are Duelists. Voland's Venators Voland came to Tilea from the Empire. At the time he was just one of a mercenary hired by the Tileans in their wars. He rose to prominence as leader of a band of mercenary knights called the Venators, which means "hunters" in low Tilean. The motives of Voland and his knights could not have been more different from the Bretonnian or even the Empire traditions of knighthood. They were soldiers of fortune interested only in two things, namely money and spending it. They are expert cavalry whose thunderous charge can scatter the deepest enemy formations. Older Regiments of Renown Generally introduced between 1985 and 1990. These were boxed sets of figures with rules for Warhammer Fantasy Battle editions 2 and 3. *Bugman's Dwarf Rangers *Knights Of Origo *Grom's Goblin Guard *Mengil Manhide's Company of Dark Elves *Harboth and the Black Mountain Boys *Mad Mullah Aklan'd's Death Commandos *The Bowmen of Wood Elf Prince Oreon *Golfag's Regiment of Mercenary Ogres *Golfag's Other Regiment of Mercenary Ogres *Mudat's Mercenary Half-Orc Maniacs *Elwing's Elven Guard Cavalry *Karnac's Lizardmen Raiders *Flying Gargoyles of Barda *Lothern City Guard (High Elf) *Notlob's Orcish Bolt-Throwing Engines (orcs) *The Mighty Throg and his Hobgoblin Despoilers of the Dark Lands *Disciples of the Red Redemption *Avenging Knights of the Cleansing Flame *Eeza Ugezod's Mother Crushers (Black orcs) *The Nightmare Legion - Mordini's Doomed Legion *Harboth's Orc Archers *Skarloc's Wood Elf Archers *Ruglud's Armoured Orcs - The Spike-Can Commandos *Prince Ulther's Imperial Dwarves - The Dragon Company The rest are on the same website.http://solegends.com/citrr References *''Warhammer Armies - Dogs of War''. ISBN 1-872372-02-3 *Stuff of Legends - website listing older Citadel products External links * Dogs of War Online * Dogs of War Army List * Regiments of Renown Army List Category:Warhammer Fantasy Dogs of War Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Titles derived from the works of William Shakespeare